


My Sweet Heart

by EbonyDazed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyDazed/pseuds/EbonyDazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke instantly falls for the really hot cafe barista only to find out she may have met her before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Heart

Clarke’s early, something she isn’t quiet used to being. She had returned to her hometown after a ten year absence after her father’s death. Her mother and her moved around after that, her mother trying to find a good job that would help her support herself and her daughter. The bakery/cafe that Octavia had suggested they meet up at was new, or at least new in the last ten years. The smell of cakes and coffee filled her nose as she walked through the door. The cafe was a decent size, on one side there were many large windows overlooking the main street, on the other was large crystal clear glass cases filled with cakes and pastries. 

The dark oak floors clicked dully under her sneakers as she walked up to the service counter between two large display cases. In the corner behind the counter was a table where a girl sat decorating a small cake. From what Clarke could see she was about her age with long brown hair that cascaded down her back in loose waves and intricate braids. Some kind of tribal tattoo on her right arm and sun-kissed tan skin, not too dark not too light. (Clarke found that some people were just too tan). 

Clarke cleared her throat, opting not to use the bell on the counter so she didn’t startle the girl and possible cause her to mess up on her decorating. The girl looked up and...damn was someone allowed to have a face that heavenly? The girl wore an emotionless expression as she stood up dressed in dark slacks with flour dusted on them, a short-sleeve green button up and a large white apron tied to her front. Her eyes were a shade of green Clarke had ever seen before, it was a deep color that reminded her of evergreen trees.

“Can I help you?” no one was allowed to have a voice like that, it was very unfair. Clarke found herself needing to swallow before words would come from her mouth. The menu was behind the girl, a large black chalkboard with items written in a beautiful font, but she’d be damned if she looked anywhere but the beautiful work of the gods before her.

“Just a coffee please, I’m waiting for some friends.” Clarke finally found herself saying. The girl looks her over once and nods She’s not wearing a name tag, Clarke realized when she found herself glancing down to call the girl by her name.

“Plain?” 

“Cream and sugar please,” Clarke stated with a small smile. Another nod.

“You may take a seat, I will bring you your coffee.” The girl turned around to the machine and Clarke turned stiffly and found a table next to one of the large windows. She watched the hustle and bustle outside before pulling out her sketchbook and starting to draw the buildings around the cafe. The first person to walk through the door was Bellamy, he walked over with a smile on his face.

“Clarke, long time to see.” Clarke shook her head as Bellamy took a seat across from her. “Octavia was swinging around to get Raven,”

Bellamy was a good looking young man, Clarke remembers him having a crush on her in elementary school. Octavia was his little sister and Clarke’s best friend since forever. The two hit it off since they were old enough to talk. Raven was another story, she was a girl who Clarke had originally met in elementary briefly before she moved. They reunited for a semester in high school when they were dating the same guy. Somehow they managed to become friends after everything with their fuckboy ex. 

Bellamy’s starting up a story about him and Octavia when the girl from behind the counter brings Clarke her coffee. It’s served in a white cup on top of a matching white saucer. She sets down a basket with additional milk, cream, and sugar in the center of the table.

“Thank you,” Clarke offers a polite smile. The girl only nods and returns to her post behind the counter. Clarke lifts her coffee to her lips, taking a small sip. The coffee is piping hot and is flavored perfectly. “You going to make me felt weird and drink by myself?”

Bellamy shrugs, “I have to wait for Octavia, she wont take my order.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Me and Jasper did something stupid to really piss her off, lets just leave it at that. And I fear she may spit in my coffee for it.” Bellamy says simply, “She likes Octavia though so I know she wont do anything to my drink when she’s here.”

“She’ll let Octavia spit in it.” Clarke jokes earning a laugh from Bellamy. “You know her then?”

“Lexa, yeah. Wait you don’t remember her?” Bellamy look shocked before he continued, “We went to elementary together. She was in a different class from you and Octavia, but we all played together sometimes.”

“Does she go to the university with us?” Clarke asked suddenly trying to place the girl in her memory years ago. She wished she could say she remembered her.

“Yeah, I don’t know her major though.” Bellamy shrugged. “You really don’t remember her? She’s Anya’s little sister. The older girl who used to terrorize the big kids on the playground?”

Anya? Clarke could remember some of her. Only because she was really scary when they were little. Well, partly scary partly superhero. She remembers Anya used to step in when any of the younger students were bullied by the older ones. She remembers a boy getting punched in the face once because he cheated at a game the big kids were playing. She couldn’t place Lexa.

“She played with us?” Clarke asked and Bellamy nodded, 

“She was a little different then. Wilder hair and no tattoos.” Bellamy smiled, “She liked you Clarke, I think you were the only reason she came over to play with us.”

Bellamy’s telling another story when Octavia and Raven storm in like cattle. Clarke jumps slightly when Raven approaches and slams her hand on the table.

“Clarkey, look at how tall you got.” Clarke rolls her eyes and Raven grins, “It’s like you’re an adult now.”

“At least one of us is.” Clarke murmurs as Raven pretends to be offended.

“Kids these days think they know everything” Raven slumps down in the seat next to Clarke grinning. “THE USUAL LEX!” Wow, she really couldn’t remember this mysterious goddess from her childhood. Clarke tried to place a smaller, younger Lexa in her mind as Octavia approached.

“You’re so rude,” Octavia laughs, “You could walk up to the counter.”

“That’s way too far of a walk.” 

“Anyway since it is Clarke’s first time here, I took the liberty of celebrating with the best cakes here.” Octavia announced with a smile, “Our treat,”

“Our?” Bellamy started,

“Yes, our, as in your.” Bellamy grumbled something under his breath. Before speaking a little louder.

“Then I guess you don’t want to hear about how Clarke here can’t remember Lexa from when we were younger.”

“You don’t remember Lexa?” Octavia looks over at her with shock, a similar facial expression to her brother. 

“I remember Anya, just not-”

“Dude don’t let her know, you’ll hurt her feelings.” Octavia quickly intervened. “She used to play with you a lot. You were like, her favorite person. After Anya. And-”

“And?” Clarke asked when Octavia stopped short of her sentence.

“Never mind, not my story to tell.” Clarke lets it drop.

“Maybe it’ll come to you,” Bellamy offers.

Raven starts telling a story from one of her mechanics classes when Lexa approaches with a tray. She places a cup in front of Raven, Octavia, and then Bellamy before unloading a bunch of plates with different pieces of cake on them. All of the cake looked to be works of art, presented in a way that Clarke could only imagine fine dinning places would present them (but with a human sized portion of cake). 

“I am confident enough in my heterosexuality to say that if I was in any way homo I would marry you.” Raven states as Lexa just offers a look that says she’s heard all of it from Raven before. “Or at least bang you.”

“I am confident in my homosexuality to say otherwise.” Damn this girl could make quantum physics sexy with that voice...wait, did she just say she was gay?! 

“Rude” Raven scoffed with a mischievous grin. “Clarke tells me the same thing, you two have a lot in common.”

Damn you Raven,

“We both agree we do not wish to sleep with you?” Lexa smirked at Raven’s offended look. It was the first time she had showed any kind of emotion and damn if that wasn’t the sexiest smirk Clarke had ever seen and god she wished she could remember this girl.

I love you Raven,

“Rude, this will reflect in your tip.” Raven took a swing of her coffee.

“You never leave me a tip.” Lexa says matter-of-factly and Raven shrugs.

“You should try unbuttoning your shirt more.”

“Rude,” Lexa mimicked Raven’s previous statement to which Raven only makes a vague hand gesture and goes back to her coffee. 

“You remember Clarke from when we were little right Lex?” Raven asked when Lexa made a move to leave. Dammit Raven.

“The little girl with the blonde hair who used to follow Bellamy around like a duckling,” Lexa’s smile is small and her eyes show a level of affection as they make contact with Clarke’s, “I remember.”

I wish I did. Lexa’s green eyes were starring into the depths of Clarke’s blue. Searching, almost asking, if Clarke remembered the same. Clarke felt herself trying to remember... She remembered idolizing Bellamy because he was a year older and she did follow him around. She remembered playing hide and seek with Octavia, Raven...and-

“Not to break up the sexual tension but is Lincoln working today?” Octavia asks as Lexa turns to her.

“He’s in the back, I can get him for you.” Lexa replied, her emotionless mask back on “You are not permitted to be unsupervised with him.”

The second part is added seriously and Octavia forges innocence. “Come on Lexa, that was one time.”

Bellamy chokes on his drink, “What was one time?!”

“Nothing,” Octavia takes another sip as Lexa disappears behind double doors that lead to the kitchen. (At least Clarke’s sure it’s still called a kitchen in a bakery yeah?) 

“You did dirty things to Lincoln in here didn’t you?” Raven asks with a mischievous grin.

“I DONT NEED TO HEAR THIS” Bellamy covers his ears like a child, “La la la la la”

“Grow up Bell,” Octavia elbows him and he drops his hands. Clarke can only shake her head when a large man comes out from the kitchen, smiling instantly when he sees Octavia. 

“Octavia” Lincoln greets with his usual prince charming smile.

“O tells us you did the dirty in here.” 

“RAVEN!”

Clarke suddenly feels bad for Lincoln, the poor guy was blushing more then Octavia.

“Linc this is Clarke, she’s my normal friend.” Octavia introduces and Lincoln offers a polite smile. “You remember Raven, my mentally questionable friend.”

“Rude”

Lincoln seems like a nice man. Clarke watches them interact before eyeing the door where Lexa had disappeared. She tries to picture a younger Lexa, wavy brown hair...tanned skin... 

“The wedding couple is on line two about their cake?” Lexa calls as she steps from behind the doors. Lincoln nods and give Octavia an apologetic smile.

“We’re still on for tonight?”

“Of course,” Octavia smiles and Lincoln heads back to the kitchen. Lexa goes back to her post behind the counter as two young men enter and approach the counter. 

“I can’t believe you don’t remember her.” Raven sighed, “I mean you’re practically undressing her with your eyes now you’d think you’d use that head to remember her.”

“It-It wasn’t like that.” Clarke stuttered as a blush crept up her face. “Maybe I’m just trying to remember.”

“You know your pupils dilate when you see someone you find attractive right? It’s not really a secret that your kinda into her.” Bellamy added as he takes his fork and stabs it through a chocolate lava cake he and Raven were taking turns picking from. 

“Oh man, I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to kill you.” Clarke forges disappointment and Bellamy turns back to the cake. 

“You should try some Clarke, before Bellamy and Raven eat everything.” Octavia suggests and Clarke is happy for the change in subject. Sometimes Octavia could be a lifesaver...sometimes. There was a nice assortment of cakes at the table. Clarke just barely manages to swipe a bite of the chocolate lava cake before Raven proceeded to shove half the remaining cake into her mouth. They have their own version of a snowball cake, moist chocolate cake with a marshmallow outer shell and a dusting of toasted gram-crackers. A rum cake that Raven swore needed more rum if she was to get drunk off it. A selection of fresh fruit flavored turnovers, and various other small cakes covered the table.

“So did you decide on a major Clarke?” Bellamy asks as he dips a piece of bear claw into his coffee.

“What I decided or what my mom has decided?” Clarke asks as she stabs her fork through a layered sponge cake the name of which she couldn’t remember.

“You could double?” Octavia offered, “Like Raven did?”

“Studio Art and Pre-Med,” Clarke mulled over, 

“Demanding,” Raven leans back in her chair, “And I thought Robotics and Engineering was a load.”

Octavia starts telling a story from one of her Criminal Justice class, she’s thinking of becoming a cop or something and Bellamy and her mother don’t approve of it. When all else fails your sure Octavia would make a good lawyer or DA. Clarke tries to place Lexa again, looking over to see Lexa had slipped on dark rimmed reading glasses and was filling out paperwork at the counter.

“Stripping her again?”

Clarke almost spit up her coffee at Raven’s voice. “Can we talk about something else?”

“We were, you aren’t listening.” Raven replied smugly. Clarke was about to retort when she feels something brush her arm and causes her to jump shifting into Raven in the process.

“I did not mean to startle you” It’s Lexa, she came around to refill coffee. She hasn’t taken off her glasses and Clarke finds herself staring. You think maybe you don’t remember because she’s matured, gotten prettier maybe. Clarke’s sure she would remember cheekbones and a jawline like-

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Was that a god damned blush? Clarke isn’t sure because it fades as soon as it comes and green eyes are staring into her blues. Lexa’s eyes turn hard and she tilts her head slightly, “You do not remember me do you”

Shit.

Clarke opens her mouth to try to say something. She looks over at Octavia and Bellamy for some kind of help but Bellamy just looks sorry for her and Octavia bites her lip. When Clarke turns back she can see the hurt behind the stoney glare.

“That is fine” Lexa turns and Clarke has to restrain herself from reaching out a pulling her back, “I am disappointed that I was unable to make a stronger impression.”

Octavia and Raven actually cringe at the icy tone and Bellamy has the decency to look down. Lexa walks beyond the double doors and Lincoln takes over your table shortly after.

Clarke can’t help feeling like crap the rest of the time.

______________________________________________________________________

Clarke goes back to the cafe every morning for coffee. Usually Lexa will be at the country and every morning she’s greeted with a cold “How can I help you” and very little else.

“I found a photo from when we were all kids,” Octavia offers between classes at the University. “Here,”

Octavia hands it over and Clarke examines it...she understands why she didn’t remember Lexa...

Lexa was small, all frizzy hair and oversized glasses. Baby-faced and rounder with crooked teeth, completely overshadowed by her older sister who was taller, prettier (at least then) and leaner. 

Clarke remembers Anya being scary, but she also remembers thinking she was pretty cool. She used to beat up the bullies and scare people. Anya had saved Clarke from a bully who was picking on her in second grade. Even if Anya was scary she had a superhero quality to the younger kids.

Clarke thinks back, she remembers playing hide and seek once with Lexa...but there was something else...something she feels she should be remembering...

“She practically lived in Anya’s shadow forever,” Octavia starts, “That might have been how we became friends.”

Younger Sister Syndrome, Clarke remembered. It was what Bellamy diagnosed Octavia with whenever she felt he was being treated special because he was older. 

“She stood up for you a few times when you were bullied.” Octavia continued as Clarke set the photo down.

“I thought it was just Anya-”

“Anya only stepped in because Lexa liked you.” Octavia sits down on the bench and riffles through her backpack, “Don’t you remember that guy Wells who bullied you all the time?”

“Yeah”

“Lexa and him got into a fight one year...don’t you remember he got expelled and so did she.”

“That was the year I left.” Clarke stated as she looked back. The last few days before she moved a boy named Wells had picked on her. His bullying had gone from teasing to physically hurting her. One time he had tripped her on the playground and she cut her chin open...

A then the lightbulb came on.

She visited Lexa, Octavia had told her that Lexa had beat him up because he was tripped her. She didn’t remember much about their visit other then Lexa had been punched back a few times and had a scar by her left eyebrow from her glasses when Wells hit her back. Lexa had done it for her.

“She went to a private school after that,” Clarke recalled and Octavia nodded, “Her and Anya transferred. Her parents were so mad. They were really scary.”

“So now that you remember what are you going to do,” Octavia’s smile turned into a grin and Clarke felt herself swallow, “Never mind I have an idea...and If all else fails, we have Plan R!”

______________________________________

“We’re closing” Lexa calls from her station behind the counter, not bothering to turn or look at however entered.

“I’m just here to pick up Lincoln,” Octavia says and Lexa looks over to see Octavia didn’t come alone, “I felt bad about leaving you alone to close up so I brought you a slave.”

“Octavia-” Lexa started in a growl that was interrupted by Octavia.

“You can do what you want to her.”

“Octavia,” Clarke blushed and glared at Octavia until Lincoln came out from the kitchen.

“I don’t need help.” Lexa growled as Lincoln came to a stop to assess the situation he walked into. Octavia just shot him a smile and he shrugged.

“Come on Lex, I’m sure Lincoln would feel better too if you had help closing up tonight.” Lincoln was quick to shoot Octavia what Clarke could call a “don’t get me involved” look. He then thinks it over and smiles at Clarke and then turns to Lexa.

“I would feel better knowing you weren’t alone.” Lexa turns on him quickly like she’s about to lash out on him before Octavia steps up and takes Lincoln by the arm and proceeds to drag him through the door.

“See you later Lex, bye Clarke.” 

The two leave and Lexa grumbles something under her breath before going back to wiping down the counter. Clarke stands there awkwardly in the doorway as she watches.

“Look, I’m sorry I couldn’t remember alright. I know that’s what’s bothering you.” Clarke stated as she stepped closer to the counter, “I remember you beating up Wells for me before I left. I remember us all playing hide and seek at the park. I remember you and Anya coming to play with us a bunch of times.”

“That’s not the point.” Lexa interrupted. “Grab and broom and work or get out.”

Clarke snorts looks around for the storage closet and pulls out a broom. She sweeps while Lexa moves to wipe off the tables. They work in silence.

“What the hell am I supposed to remember?!” Clarke finally yells, “What is so important that you’re holding some kind of grudge against me?”

When Clarke turns to face the girl, Lexa’s already in her space and Clarke has to back up a step only to have Lexa step forward. Those green eyes looked at her with anger and just a little hurt. Clarke could make out the scar to the right of her left eyebrow. Far more faint then it had been when they were children but still there, still a reminder.

“You lied.” Lexa’s voice is stern and Clarke suddenly tries to remember what she lied about. “You said you’d remember me. You told me that you would always remember what I did for you. That I beat up Wells so he wouldn’t tease you anymore.”

“Lexa-”

“You said” Lexa backs up a few inches, “That I your hero...I was a bigger hero then Anya.”

“You’re an even bigger hero then Anya! And she defeats all the bad guys!”

“Lexa,” Clarke’s eyes drop to the floor for a minute. “I’m sorry. A lot happened that year. I guess I just. Blocked a lot out.”

“You remembered Anya.” Lexa accused and Clarke looked back up at hurt green eyes.

“Only because Raven and Octavia brought her up.” Clarke started, “I mean we mentioned you were her little sister but-”

Lexa walked away, back to her table and started cleaning without another word. They worked in silence for a few minutes. When in doubt, go with Plan R...

“You’re really pretty.” Clarke felt herself say, she had her back to Lexa but she could feel her eyes on her. “You were cute when we were little. But now you’re drop dead gorgeous.” 

Clarke turns to see Lexa’s not looking at her, but her ears are red. Clarke smiles and sets the broom aside and takes a few steps closer, seeing Lexa visibly tense as Clarke’s shoes click on the floor.

“I am sorry I didn’t remember right then and there. But I was distracted by how much you’ve grown.” 

“That’s such an Octavia line.” Lexa grumbles and turns to face Clarke only to back into the table when she sees how close Clarke got to her.

“It’s Raven inspired actually.” Clarke smiles as Lexa tries to back up more but only succeeds in digging the side of the table into her back. “Plan R in case you were still mad?”

“I am mad,”

“You don’t look it.” Clarke teases and backs up a step. “I am sorry, I want to make it up to you. At least let me buy you a coffee and cake on your day off.”

Lexa looks like she’s mulling it over. Clarke knows it’s not a really great offer since Lexa works at a cafe and she’s around coffee and cake all day. But it was the best Clarke could manage for now.

“I do not really enjoy sweets.”

“What?” Clarke looked dumbfounded as she tried to process when Lexa said. “You don’t like sweets? But you work at a cake shop!”

“Most of the cakes here are far to sweet for my taste.”

“Explain to me why you work here if you don’t like sweets!”

“I do not like sweets, but I can admire something sweet.” Lexa’s eyes do a once over of Clarke. A smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

This smooth motherfucker.

“That’s an Octavia line.” Clarke states as she feels her cheeks grow warm.

“That’s the truth.”

“So,” Clarke clears her throat after moments of silence, “You’re not mad?”

“I’m still mad” Lexa says quickly and Clarke groans. “But I forgive you.”

“Good enough,” Clarke smiles and manages to coax a smile out of Lexa, a real one. “We can make new memories.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted this to be a one-shot but It got really long really fast so I'm breaking it up so it's easier to read.
> 
> Also Lexa doesn't like sweets :P Ten Points for whoever can guess what character that was inspired from. I'll give you a hint...DREAMY DAYS IN______ ________ the character's name is _______________
> 
> I also can't get Archive to italicize anything....so it makes it hard to see when a character is thinking.


End file.
